I am Beautiful
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Just a little songfic about some of the characters about how unique they find they are. I promise you'll like it!


I do not own Inu Yasha or the song "Beautiful" by Christina Agulara. I don't have italics, so whatever is song is in /""/  
/"Don't Look at me."/  
  
It's evening in Musashi, nothing really terrible happens at that time, does it?  
  
/"Everyday is so wonderful,"/  
  
There is a beautiful sun setting. Sesshomaru decides to walk through a town as a short cut.  
  
/ "Then suddenly,"/  
  
People start whispering and giggling as he goes by. "Is that a man or a woman?" "I don't know, but it looks kind of creepy." "It's the most obscene thing I'VE ever seen!"  
  
/ "It's hard to breath."/  
  
Sesshomaru looks sort of sad.  
  
/ "Now and then, I get insecure,"/  
  
Sango is trying to buy fresh vegetables in town when she sees Miroku walking up to a group of girls out of the corner of her eye."  
  
/ "From all the pain."/  
  
Miroku held the girl's hands and asked, "Will you bear my child?"  
  
/ "I'm so ashamed."/  
  
Sango narrows her eyes at him and the woman turns him down gracefully.  
  
/ "I am beautiful, no matter what they say!"/  
  
Sesshomaru is able to walk straight through town because the crowd is parting for him and looking at him fearfully.  
  
/ "Words can't bring me down."/  
  
"I think he's gay." "Or bi." "Well if it's a woman, then it's a lesbian!"  
  
/"I am beautiful, in every single way."/  
  
Sango looks at her figure in a mirror next to the merchant's booth then over at the large group of stunningly gorgeous women Miroku approaches.  
  
/ "Yes words can't bring me down, ohh no."/  
  
Sango starts to run off crying with her basket as Miroku is laughed at and turned down by all of the beautiful women.  
  
/ "So don't you bring me down today."/  
  
Miroku looks down at the ground with low moral and disappointment. He looks over his shoulder and sees Sango running away.  
  
/ "To all your friends, your delirious,"/  
  
Some human kids were playing catch with a ball. Then one person missed it and it rolled off. A little six year old Inu Yasha came scampering over to retrieve the ball for them.  
  
/ "You're so consumed,"/  
  
The little kids see him pick up the ball one shouts, "That stupid hanyo's stealing our ball!"  
  
/ "In all your dome, ohh."/  
  
They start throwing rocks at him shouting "Hanyo! You're as low as they go!" and chibi Inu Yasha's doing his best to block.  
  
/ "Trying hard to fill the emptiness,"/  
  
Kikyo goes into Onigumo's cave and he looks up at her with his black heart burning.  
  
/ "The pieces gone,"/  
  
She feeds him and changes a few bangages here and there. He wants to sit up and make a move on her, but he can do nothing but talk and look ugly.  
  
/ "Left the puzzle undone."/  
  
When she's done, she walks out of the cave where the strong, handsome, half dog demon Inu Yasha is waiting for her.  
  
/ "Is that the way it is."/  
  
They hug and start walking together, and from where Onigumo is, he can see the whole thing.  
  
/ "Cause you are beautiful, no matter what they say."/  
  
Onigumo is mad, he's jealous, he starts thinking insanely evil thoughts about a dead hanyo and lemony sour thoughts about a priestess.  
  
/ "Words can't bring you down, ohh no,"/  
  
A horde of demons enter the cave and start to devour him.  
  
/ "Cause you are beautiful, in every single way!"/  
  
After the little kids have little Inu Yasha on his knees panting in pain, they leave. Then the demon kids see he's vulnerable and defenseless and decide to come over and have some fun of their own.  
  
/ "Yes words can't bring you down!"/  
  
They are kicking him and hitting him. As he's crying out in pain they laugh and say, "Stupid half breed orphan! You're so weak!"  
  
/ "So don't you bring me down today."/  
  
They leave him little alone when they get bored. Little Inu Yasha lay on his stomach, too demoralized and hurt to get up. He clenched the grass under him in his fists, gritted his teeth and cried. No one was there to help him to his feet and tell him not to be afraid.  
  
/ "No matter what we do, (No matter what we do!)"/  
  
Sesshomaru walks to the outskirts of town where Rin and Jaken are sitting and waiting.  
  
/ "No matter what we say, (No matter what we say!)"/  
  
Rin sees him and brightens up, "Sesshmaru-sama!" she jumped up and ran over to him. She held up a bouquet of dandelions and smiled at him admiringly, "I picked them for you!"  
  
/ "We're the song inside the tune. (Yeah, oh yeah!)"/  
  
Sesshomaru smiles slightly at her and takes the weeds.  
  
/ "Full of beautiful mistakes."/  
  
He pats her on the head and says, "Let's go, Rin."  
  
/ "And everywhere we go, (And everywhere we go!)"/  
  
Sango is standing by the god tree looking like she was going to cry. Then she hears a noise and turns to see Miroku giving her a confident smile. She turns around and blushes a little.  
  
/ "The sun will always shine, (The sun will always, always shine!)"/  
  
Then Sango's eyes go wide, as Miroku's rubbing her butt. She turns around quick and slaps him good.  
  
/ "And tomorrow we might awake, on the other side."/  
  
Sango shouts, "You freakn' pervert! That's no the point of the song!!"  
  
/ "Yes we are beautiful, no matter what they say!"/  
  
Onigumo is now Naraku and he's been talking, walking, and scheming for fifty or so years.  
  
/ "Yes words won't bring us down, Ohh no,"/  
  
Naraku is sitting in his little castle, with Kikyo at his side, and a huge piece of the shikon jewel in his hand."/  
  
/ "We are beautiful, in every single way."/  
  
Older Inu Yasha is sitting on a hill by himself watching the sun set.  
  
/ "Yes words can't bring us down, ohh no,"/  
  
Then as he's sitting there, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara come walking over."/  
  
/ "So don't you bring me down today."/  
  
On one side of him, sits Kagome, on his other side are Miroku and Sango, in his lap is Kirara, and on his head is Shippou. They are all watching the sun set together.  
  
/ "Ohh, ohh, Don't you bring me down today!"/  
  
Sesshomaru, is walking and holding Rin's hand. She smiles up at him and he smiles down at her.  
  
Sango is feeling angry and molested, but for some reason, she's smiling.  
  
Miroku's got a huge hand print on his face but he's smiling because he's a pervert and "got some."  
  
Naraku shakes the jewel shards in his hands, glances at Kikyo and smiles.  
  
Kagome fell asleep with her arm hooked in Inu Yasha's and her head on his shoulder. Miroku and Sango fell asleep in a similar pose. Shippou is snoring in Inu Yasha's lap with Kirara purring and sleeping on top of Shippou's stomach. Inu Yasha fell asleep with his head resting on Kagome's and he is smiling in his sleep.  
  
The stars hang over beautiful Musashi.  
  
/ "Don't you bring me down, ohh, today..."/  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Wow! I don't know about you, but I love this song to death! It moves me so much, I saw the music video and cried afterward. Heck! I cried while I was writing this! ;_; Tell me what you thought of it, I've been meaning to do this for a while. 


End file.
